


"In Bloom" a Halcyon Oneshot

by Papillonn



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to take Penelope in the gardens she tends so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In Bloom" a Halcyon Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after chapter 5 of Halcyon. Just some smutty fun ;)

Loki knew that his little one loved to fuck in the garden. It was her favorite place, and fucking was one of her favorite activities. It was different from when they made love; this was brazen and sultry. It didn’t require delicate kisses, or soft caresses. It required a primal instinct that Nell was enthralled with, and Loki was full of. 

When he saw her that day in her little green dress, bent over and tending to her poppies, he decided that he wouldn’t be able to wait. He could see the sheen of sweat that slicked over her skin, and a moan caught in his throat thinking about the glorious friction that it would cause as he slammed into her. 

His cock ached by the time he had slipped through the door and silently padded through the rich grass. He could hear her grunting softly as she yanked at weeds and struggled with the roots. Indeed she’d been quite distracted lately and hadn’t seen to the beds as often as she normally would have. 

He licked his lips as she stretched out, reaching across the muddy beds and her dress hitched dangerously high above her thighs. He could see the creamy white skin and he slid his tongue along his teeth, the longing to devour her so intense right at that moment, he knew that if he couldn’t have her, he would die from the excruciating need. 

His hands reached out for her in a very subtle fashion, running down her hip instead of grasping her without any warning. That always scared her, and he did hate to see fear in her eyes.  
As his hand drifted further down her thigh, fingers splayed against the bare flesh, he heard a soft purr come from her lips that caused his pupils to dilate and his cock to pulse. Loki wasn’t sure why he felt apprehensive after all of this time, but one day he imagined that she would have wised up to what he was and wanted to take back everything they’d shared, including their intimacy.

“Your flowers are looking very well, pet,” he drew silkily, as his body hovered over hers once she sat up. His lips ran over the shell of her ear and his warm tongue traced causing her to shiver, “are you cold?”

“N-no,” Nell stammered, feeling unmistakable heat pool between her legs. This was her favorite scene; the garden. Loki knew how so loved to be take in odd places and outside in the daylight was no different. In this element, she would be his little whore. 

“Tell me, little one, do you long to be fucked in this grass? Hmm? Is your quim soaked just now?”

Unexpectedly, his hand had found the front of her body and slid down over the cotton panties that she wore. His middle finger traced the clothed slit and he groaned deliciously by her ear, a whimper audible from the little nymph. 

“Indeed, it is,” his free hand slid from her thigh and snaked up her dress, finding her breasts bare and warm through the fabric of her shift. He assessed the weight in his hand and gave an appreciative squeeze, “what would you have me do about that?” 

“Fuck me,” Nell whispered softly, her voice unwavering, but never raising too high, not wanting to risk the vulnerability that she was ashamed of.

“What shall I fuck you with, little one?”

Loki decided that he no longer wanted to speak to the back of her head and that the expressions that she made while being tortured were too perfect to relinquish to the desire for a fast, hard fuck. No, he would tease his little one just as she’d teased him for the better part of the afternoon. 

He laid her out carefully, rolling the seersucker dress out of his way so it no longer obstructed his view of her womanhood. The white knickers made his throat tighten as well as his groin. Giving her a delicious smile, he placed a hand on each of her thighs.

“Hmm? Have you become mute, my pet? Do you not wish for me to fuck you in your garden?”

“NO!” she gasped, her hips bucking as his hands teased, “Your mouth… fuck me with your mouth,” she pleaded. Loki grinned evilly, white teeth gleaming as she begged. He loved her like this; entirely at his mercy.

“My mouth you say? Darling Penelope. Where is the shy little mortal that I find myself rather attached to? I see no shy girl before me,”

“Loki,” she growled in warning. He chuckled smoothly and laid his body out in front of hers, propping himself up by his elbows right in front of her soaked center, smiling a dizzy smile at the power he had over her just then. Leaning forward, he inhaled her arousal sharply, his own twitching uncomfortably at her intoxicating scent. 

“Naughty girl,” he drew, running his tongue along vertically along the length of her panties. She drew in a sharp breath and muttered a curse. “Touch yourself, Penelope. I want to see how you might give yourself pleasure if I couldn’t fulfill your needs,”

Nell, aggravated and entirely aroused, did not need to be told twice. A hand slipped past the elastic of her underwear, and she caressed the small patch of hair that Loki refused to let her get rid of, closing her eyes at the sensation. 

Loki tutted audibly.

“That won’t do… I cannot see past your underclothing, my sweet,”

Lifting her hips, she tugged the material down around her thighs halfway, making her quim very much visible to him. She didn’t bother tugging them off all of the way. She was too needy just then for the effort. 

“Beautiful,” Loki breathed, “please continue,”

Nell did as he asked, teasing herself, spreading her folding and running her moisture around under her clit throbbed, desperate to be touched. Tiny whimpers escaped her mouth as she desperately wondered when Loki would take over and satisfy her needs. 

It wasn’t long before he became jealous of her hand, and snatched it away, replacing it with his mouth. She shrieked so loud that the sound pierced his ears and sent a shock wave through his body. He fondled her beautiful nub with his tongue before grazing his teeth along the sensitive area. Nell’s breath hitched as delicious waves of pleasure wracked through her body. It was maddening. 

When he began to suck, her fingers laced straight through the crown of hair that was easily accessible to her, and she pulled and gripped, needy and desperate for him to remain in place and give to her what she sought. 

When two fingers slid home inside of her, she was done, reduced to a writhing mess on the garden floor, hips undulating to their own accord as she dug her nails into his scalp, his name a strained shout from her lips, tumbling as she fell from her high and became limp. 

Loki grinned and greedily lapped up the juices that her center offered.

“Magnificent,” he praised. 

“Oh my god,”

“Indeed I am,” Loki smirked cockily. With a casual thought, the remainder of her clothing was gone, as well as his own. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she studied him in his naked glory, cock standing up straight, vying for attention. One of his hands came down and stoked it a few times before he turned his attention back towards his lover who was oddly fixated on his hand and how he pleasured himself. 

“You like this, pet?” he asked curiously. Nell nodded, licking her lips unconsciously sitting upright so that she might have a closer look at his endowment. Loki was impressive, a jagged vein running down the underside, and his tip smooth and turning slightly purple with desire. 

“I want to taste you,” she contended selfishly, pushing herself to her knees, taking notice at how woozy she felt after such a powerful orgasm. Just as her hand reached out to grasp him, he caught her wrist and tutted sexily.

“No, no, no my dear. Not this time… right now I need to be buried inside of your hot quim”. He knew that when he spoke like that it turned her on massively. A small pout was all that was given for the rejection, but Loki would have nothing to a look of ecstasy on her face, so standing swiftly, he reached down in picked her up, deciding to try something new. 

She was light, and he was unearthly strong. Loki encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist for leverage as he slid into her. 

She felt it deep. He stretched her wonderfully, and this new angle allowed him to fill her entirely. The sun poured on their backs as he fucked her into oblivion, gyrating his hips upward, causing rips of pain to tide through, only to be overridden by the immense pleasure. 

Penelope bucked her hips, trying to ride him as he fucked her, listening to the sounds of their skin slapping together. Her arms slid around his neck and he took the opportunity to bounce her higher, making her screech as the hair below his navel rubbed against her clit brutishly. 

“Let’s hear it, Penelope. Who’s fucking you?”

“You…” she whined desperately. She buried her face into his shoulder as the coil in her belly began to tighten unmistakably. He felt her begin to tighten and his endless slew of naughty words began to flow to coax his little one out of her shell once more. 

Her teeth sank into his shoulder as she came unraveled around him, screaming his name to the heavens so that surely Odin Allfather himself might hear her. Loki grunted, speeding up his thrusts, his cock twitching inside of her as he held her fiercely against him, trying to find purchase. 

He was not disappointed. 

A climax so maddening that it nearly made him collapse, a wave of pleasure shuddered through his body and his fingers tightened at her hips, promising bruises or what she referred to as battle scars. She moaned exotically Loki pumped his climax into her, the warm seed a familiar and comforting sensation. 

She held him close while he tried to recover. Her fingers laced through his silky hair and she pressed a reverent kiss against his cheek. Loki basked in the affection, pressing his forehead against her in a manner that said many things while he said nothing at all. 

“Beautiful man…”


End file.
